


【GGAD】玫瑰花蕾

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】玫瑰花蕾

战败变小梗

ABO设定

三刷后激情产出，后续随缘

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

邓布利多以为自己已经死了。

被冰蓝色的魔咒穿透身体的那一刻，他看到了生命里最后的画面:只能容纳两个人的决斗场中央，格林德沃挥动魔杖的手突然僵住，满脸错愕地看向他。

外围的欢呼、尖叫、哭喊接连炸开，连场地周围的魔法屏障都跟着晃了起来。也许格林德沃还说了句什么，邓布利多努力地偏了偏头，可惜那个时候有血正从耳朵里涌出来，他最终连那个疑似自己名字的单词都没能抓住。

不过已经不重要了，死亡会让他的求知欲不像平时那么强烈。

 

"我怀疑这个传说美化了他们的死亡。"盖勒特枕在阿不思的腿上，因为嘴里叼着一根野草，声音听起来有些含糊，"故事里的三兄弟都在幸福中离开人世，这对那些凡人来说已经足够了。"

"除了老三，另外两个人的结局可算不上幸福。"阿不思不理会盖勒特伸到他脖子上的手，低头翻了一页书，"那样可不是很好。"

"在无敌的美梦里死去，对那样的蠢货来说已经是很完美结局了。"格林德沃的手指开始绕着阿不思的头发，抚摸阳光穿过树叶打在他脖颈上的那块光斑，把对方弄得痒到发笑，"至于老二，虽然他绝对算不上聪明，但是和自己最爱的人共赴黄泉……但换个说法，虽然最后的结果愚蠢又不光彩，但他们得到了自己想要的。"

"你把死亡说得像个一次性的厄里斯魔镜，真浪漫。"阿不思也放下手里的书，开始梳理盖勒特的头发。

"你喜欢这个吗，阿尔？那个时候我们功成名就，变成两个互相嫌弃的老头子，然后在生命的最后一刻，再确认一次我有多爱你……"

 

就像现在这样。

 

这的确是镜子，只不过镜子里的影像既不是实情，也不可能实现。阿不思带着这个念头闭上了眼睛……

 

可能对于失败者而言，彻底解脱也不再是一件容易的事情。

 

这衣服和被子重得让人喘不过气来——阿不思意识到自己没有成功死亡之后，脑海中跳出来的第一个想法。

现在他的身体衰弱到几乎承受不起任何织物的重量，更没有办法掀开它们。人们似乎还修复了他身上的一些旧伤，阿不思发现自己的呼吸因为没有了偏曲的鼻中隔而变得过分顺畅，这似乎还不算很坏，除了鼻腔里那股忽略不掉的血腥气，和胸腔难受的鼓胀感。

邓布利多发不出声音，他努力睁着眼睛，捕捉到的光线只够他分辨白天和黑夜。根据那些不时出现的几乎碾碎意识的疼痛，阿不思猜测有人在照顾自己，似乎还有人在他的床边不断地争论、交谈，虽然他能感受到的只有一团团模糊的光影和嘈杂不清的声音。

 

阿不思记不清自己在现实和混沌的边界数到几，视线才终于变得清晰——熟悉的墙壁和天花板提醒他现在正躺在霍格沃茨校医院的病床上，阳光从窗户斜照进来，与之前任何一个晴好的午后都没有区别，阿不思甚至有一种自己刚刚还抱着教案从校园的长廊里走过的错觉。他努力地撑起来，靠着床头坐起来，这次重伤让他的身体瘦削得不成样子，肩膀从松垮垮的领口滑脱，睡衣堪堪斜挂在身上。

浑身上下都碎过一次的感觉不断地提醒阿不思这不是死后那个温和的世界，他的的确确又回到了霍格沃茨，而格林德沃绝不可能仁慈到把自己最有力的敌人放还，所以合理的解释只剩一个——由于自己的战败，格林德沃已经完全控制了霍格沃茨，而且他有把握，即使是邓布利多，也绝不可能从这里逃脱。

 

突然一阵金属托盘落地的响动把他从歉疚的情绪中惊醒，紧接着是庞弗雷夫人毫不掩饰的抽泣声，"你被送回来的时候伤得很重，阿不思，我们都以为你会你……你该喝药了，我重新去……"

"谢谢你，波比。"也许是因为伤后的喉咙血肿没有消散，阿不思觉得自己发出的声音还有些奇怪。

霍格沃茨的校医没有再说什么，欲言又止地看了他一眼，甚至没去管那些撒了一地的瓶瓶罐罐，抹了一把眼睛就匆匆转身离开。

 

"不，你们不能进去！我的病人刚刚醒过来，你们不能！"

这场争执没有持续太久，刚刚合上的木门又被重重地推开，为首的是文达·罗齐尔，女人双手捧花，脸上带着恰到好处的关切和喜悦，跟在她身后的是几个表情严肃的圣芒戈治疗师和脸色铁青的傲罗。

"真高兴看到您醒过来，这段时间格林德沃先生忙于处理战后事务，无法抽身前来，但他一直非常挂心。"文达像探病的好友一样把带来的花插进床头的瓶子里，里面的旧花束被温柔地扔在地板上，"我非常荣幸地代他表达关心和问候，以及向您传达一个好消息，格林德沃先生正式邀请您在身体恢复之后前往纽蒙迦德任职，全世界都会感谢您为和平做出的贡献。"

邓布利多没有给出任何回应，是看着那束修剪整齐的玫瑰，似乎把所有的精力都用作思考花瓣上的水珠什么时候才会滚落。

"您需要好好休息，希望不用过太久就能再次见到您。"文达带着标准的笑容，得体地结束了这场并不算愉快的会面，"魔法部的朋友们会把具体细节和您讲清楚。"女人对庞弗雷夫人愤怒的表情熟视无睹，在离开之前再次向其他人点头致意。

 

"邓布利多，"特拉弗斯等到罗齐尔的衣角也离开了门框才上前一步。

"病人现在需要服药休息了，出去！"庞弗雷夫人打断了前魔法部法律执行司司长的话。

"庞弗雷，你知道他必须面对！"

"但不是今天、现在！"她把药水倒得乒乒乓乓，目光转向那几个圣芒戈的治疗师，"我的病人需要安静，还有你们，如果不准备帮忙的话，出去！"

"波比，我想我应该听一听。"阿不思虚弱又温柔的声音打断了她，"那些药我会全部喝完的。"

特拉弗斯向门外做了一个请的姿势，庞弗雷夫人仿佛遭受了巨大的打击和背叛，连阿不思都被她怒气冲冲地瞪了一眼。

 

"我不想解释格林德沃想要的是什么，没有人比你更清楚。"特拉弗斯把文件和一支造型奇特的笔放到他的手边，和语调里全是讥诮和不满，"你失败了，邓布利多，但你现在依然是唯一有用的人。"

"可能只是因为，格林德沃不会放过任何他能控制的东西。"邓布利多摸起笔，平静地看着特拉弗斯咬牙切齿，"他想要享受折磨战利品的乐趣，显然断头台在他看来太过仁慈了。"

"我们本来可以不用这么麻烦，所有人都以为你活不成的时候，能给他一具带着呼吸和心跳的标本也会有用，但是现在你醒了……所以接下这份……工作？你还有一些东西需要签。"特拉弗斯依然没能放下那副盛气凌人的做派。

前任司长挥了一下魔杖，一面镜子出现在邓布利多面前，"不过你显然还没有弄清楚现在的状况。"

阿不思准备签字的手停在中途，不太受控制的手指抖动得越发厉害，如果不是眼下的情况，他甚至宁愿以为这是特拉弗斯开的一个拙劣的玩笑。

镜子里的映象的确属于阿不思·邓布利多，瘦削的轮廓，疲惫的神色，连嘴唇都没有多少血色，但是找不到一丝皱纹的眼角，光滑细嫩的皮肤，还有嘴边短短细细的绒毛，又清清楚楚地表明这是一个他多年未见的人——而这个自己，十八岁的阿不思·邓布利多明明在几十年前的那个夏天，就应该彻底消失了……

异样的表情很快就在他的脸上消失了，邓布利多苦笑了一下，没有再看镜子一眼，像是害怕自己后悔一样，飞快地用字迹划开手背，在文件空留的区域签下血红色的名字。纸上的文字条款和手背上的血迹一齐闪过一阵白光，然后新鲜的伤痕迅速收敛到消失，在他的身体里结成了一道不可违背的魔法契约。

"不得不承认，勇气可嘉，邓布利多，虽然你还是那么惹人讨厌。"特拉弗斯确认签名无误把文件收走之后，床头多了一对精致的银色手环。

"妖精可以把咒语凝练成类银的实体，佩戴之后融入身体，极难被发现。"真正惹人讨厌的人在离开之前。扔下一句轻飘飘的话，"Omega十八岁的身体很容易就会受孕生子。"

 

让庞弗雷夫人暂时满意的是，那天过后，除了那几个惹人讨厌的治疗师还会按时出现很长一段时间都没有其他人再来打扰过她的病人。

阿不思的病情逐渐好转，已经可以下床走动，赴纽蒙迦德"上任"的事情也被提上了日程，各色治疗师又开始频繁出入病房，像调试一台即将投入使用的机器一样，对他的身体做了全面的检查，甚至于某些羞于启齿的部位的尺寸，都被详细记录。

 

直到治疗师宣布他的身体状况足够胜任纽蒙迦德的新职位的时候，夜骐马车已经在霍格沃茨城堡前面的场地上等了很久，阿不思像任何一位被迫踏上和亲之路的公主一样，在几个人的"护送"下，开始履行魔法契约上的约定。

经过整整一天的颠簸，马车的四个轮子终于重新回到了陆地上，纽蒙迦德门前挤满了格林德沃的信徒，他们迫不及待地想亲眼看到那个被伟大的格林德沃击败又得到仁慈宽恕的，不自量力的阿不思·邓布利多，跪倒在格林德沃的脚下。

他开始走出马车了，先是一双鞋面绣满了精细暗花的高跟靴子，然后是边沿用银线缝着骷髅头和死亡圣器标志的黑色外袍，贴身的一件修身长袍领口开得又窄又深，露出一片雪白的胸脯，又恰好在达到放荡的界线之前停住。

然而最让人惊艳的还是穿衣服的人本身，微卷的红发披到肩头，从嘴唇到眉眼都没有一丝笑意，专属少年的精致五官里带着中年人才会有的冷漠疏离，湛蓝色的眼睛平静地看着现下的场景，却没有映出半点波澜。

 

"很高兴我们还能见面，亲爱的，你看上去很需要休息。"格林德沃向前，越过最前面捧着花束迎接的罗齐尔，先一步握住了来宾的手。

阿不思没有做出任何反抗，顺着格林德沃的引导拾阶而上，走进了那座黑色巨石垒起来的城堡……


End file.
